


抗原

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：佐久早圣臣x及川彻*Note：干啥啥不行，搞邪第一名（太嗲的鸭鸭是要被我抓去和sks谈恋爱的（x|是我流OOC了，但嗲精猛男是坠吼的！！（ntm
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	抗原

坦白地说，佐久早对于及川的第一印象来自牛岛，大意是“宫城县最佳二传，技术很好，却因为可笑的自尊拒绝了白鸟泽，以至于三年都没打进过全国大赛”。  
但他想，牛岛当时一定忘说了最重要的一句：“是个比宫侑还烦人的二传。”

初次见面是在国家队集训，据说本届教练组要走稳健风格，才特意从海外把及川召集回来，可这人一来就舞成只花蝴蝶，不管先前有没有交集的选手，都能搭上腔寒暄几句，语气做作，笑容轻浮，除了对牛岛，张口就是带刺的挑衅，而牛岛依旧态度诚恳、语气平静，及川一拳打在棉花上，先把自己气得跺脚……教练组说要走什么风格来着？  
等他一屁股和佐久早坐在同一张长椅上，后者毫不掩饰地往旁边挪了挪，以至于及川正要搭过来的手尴尬地悬在半空，画了个勉强的弧落回自己腿上，拍了拍关节佯装放松。  
“你打疫苗了么？”  
“啊？”  
“那还请你坐远一点，毕竟可能携带外来病毒，我不想集训刚开始就病倒。”  
“啊？？？”  
偏偏当晚领了宿舍钥匙，一推门又是这张脸，佐久早顿时觉得呼吸不畅，免疫系统疯狂报警。  
那边及川堆出亲和的笑脸，和到处喷洒消毒水的佐久早搭话：“小臣怎么在房间里还戴着口罩啊？”  
佐久早转过头瞪着他没吱声，只从口罩上方和卷曲的刘海间露出一双漆黑的眼，写满了“这不是理所当然的么”。  
“是房间里有什么脏东西么？！这个脏东西就是及川先生么？？！！”及川一手激动地晃着刚从自动贩卖机里取出来的罐装咖啡，义愤填膺地冲电话那端的岩泉控诉新队友兼新室友的种种罪行。  
“吵死了，白痴川！”  
“小岩！！为什么国家队里竟是些怪人？！！”  
“你没资格说别人，垃圾川！”  
“呜……能不能不要再用‘垃圾’这个词了，跟小臣相处的这段时间里，我已经充分，过于充分地理解垃圾的感受了！你懂么？那种被人当垃圾对待的感受！！他恨不得把我送去分类回收！不，可能在他看来，及川先生是不可回收垃圾！呜——！小臣太过分了！太太太过分了！！”  
外出夜跑的佐久早刚好这时回来，路过大厅远远看到及川在休息区打电话，脸上的表情一会儿圆一会儿扁十分精彩。  
但佐久早的重点到底是定在他挂在脖子上的毛巾和潮湿的头发：他先洗澡了？？浴室已经被污染了？？！  
“唔哇——他啊，又在用那种看垃圾的眼神瞪我了！！”及川也看到佐久早了，赶紧背过身压低音量，语气却成反比地激进。  
合不来，我和那家伙绝对合不来！！  
说不定这是他们唯一合得来的地方。

一晚倒还算相安无事，及川时差没倒过来，戴着耳机看视频，对床的佐久早蒙着眼罩按时睡下，房间里只剩空调口“呼呼”的风声。  
视频放完，及川仍没什么睡意，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，隔着半透明的夜色望过去。  
这就是高中时代和牛岛同样位列于顶点的王牌，甚至年龄上还要小一岁，从及川做过的功课来看，目前正在V.League Division 1的队伍里大放异彩，连续几年入选国家队，简直是把“天才”两个字亮闪闪地打在头顶。  
呿，一个，两个，怎么都是些讨人厌的家伙。  
“你这样盯着我睡不着。”  
？  
及川确定佐久早依旧严严实实地戴着眼罩，面朝天花板平躺，被子拉到下颏，根本不可能看到自己在干嘛。难道是在说梦话？会有人梦话的语气都这么凶巴巴，一点都不可爱么？？  
可向来讨厌人群的佐久早，总是对别人的视线更敏感一些，所以才这样确切地开口声讨。  
“哼，及川先生才没有在看你，是小臣你自作多情吧！”及川说着故意翻了个身背对他裹紧了被子。  
那道视线消失了，像猫从门缝底下缩回去的爪子，佐久早突然奇思异想：他会挠人么？

“能让队友发挥出100%实力的名副其实的二传手”，佐久早第一次在训练赛中扣到及川托过来的球的时候，用“身体”理解了这句评价的含义。  
他深刻地了解你的长处与短板，甚至会看穿你助跑和起跳中细微的调整，然后仿佛说着“我知道了”这样，把球传到你面前。  
得分后，佐久早皱着眉扭头看了眼网前的及川，眼神不善。  
一句“nice hit”卡在及川的舌根上，硬拗成了：“有、有什么问题么？”  
“托球很好，没什么问题，但有点恶心……”  
“喂！你到底是想夸我？还是想骂我？！！臭小鬼，倒是对前辈尊重一点啊！”  
“……我跟你又不是同一所学校出身，况且毕业这么多年了，哪里还分前辈、后辈。”  
“不管，及川前辈可是比小臣大一岁，是前辈！乖乖叫‘及川前辈’，快叫！”  
佐久早无奈地把目光投向球网对面的牛岛：他一直这样么？  
仿佛实现了某种脑电波交流，或者众所周知“及川彻不仅轻浮而且幼稚”，牛岛略微点了下头：他一直这样。  
“哦，及川前辈。”  
这下反而轮到及川面子挂不住，磕磕绊绊地应些有的没的，直到被场外教练吼：“发什么呆啊！下轮你发球！”

当然有粉丝听闻及川回国的消息，抓住千载难逢的机会来集训中心周边偶遇，这天晚上外出买东西回来的及川，就被一群女生堵在门口。  
“及川选手，请问可以合照么？”  
“可以哦~”  
“及川选手，请在这里签名！”  
“好~”  
“及川选手，请收下这个！”  
“哇~难道是你亲手做的？”  
“是、是的！”  
“好吃！多谢啦~”  
夜跑回来的佐久早撞见这热闹非凡的场面，特意绕了个大远，才避开他们从侧门进去，脑子里好多好多小问号：怎么会有人那么开心地被一群女生围住？还吃来历不明的手作点心？？不要命了？？？  
半个多小时后，及川连拎带捧抱着一堆包装可爱的袋子，刚推开房门就被戒备森严的佐久早用扫把隔着两米挡在走廊里。  
“唔哇——小臣，为什么突然袭击我？”  
“东西，放地上。”  
“啊？”及川莫名其妙但被佐久早严肃的表情吓退，颤颤巍巍地弯腰把怀里的东西噼里啪啦地倒在走廊的地板上。  
“双臂平举，转过去。”  
及川手刚向前伸到一半，就被佐久早用扫把打在屁股上，“侧举。”  
“小臣！你到底要干嘛啦？！”  
背后传来喷雾的声音，空气里弥散开淡淡的酒精味。  
“转过来，闭嘴闭眼憋气。”  
及川便又不情不愿地转过来，噘着嘴，脸皱在一起，受了天大的委屈似的。  
“行了，你进来，直接去洗澡，衣服换掉去送洗。”佐久早说着用眼神给他画了条直线通往浴室的路，仿佛踏错半步都要被他砍脚趾。  
“总得让我拿换穿的衣服吧？”及川一边贴着墙走，一边虚张声势地抗议。  
“你先去洗，我待会儿给你拿。”  
“哦。”  
目送及川进了浴室，佐久早又回头面对一地的“可疑物品”，说实话，他恨不得一把火烧了，但毕竟是及川从粉丝那里收到的礼物，他只得口罩、手套、浴帽、护目镜全副武装，一件一件地用消毒湿巾擦。  
等及川穿着佐久早递进浴室的T恤裤衩，顶着毛巾出来时，看到的就是整整齐齐列在桌上的礼物，佐久早则背对着他坐在自己桌前看书。  
“哇哦~小臣也太贴心了吧！特意帮及川先生整理好的嘛！”  
佐久早姑且动了一下，但没出声应他，听到背后窸窸窣窣拆包装的声音，才又忍不住开口说：“虽然与我无关，但还是劝你小心这些来路不明的东西。”  
“怎么会呢，粉丝们都是些温柔又可爱的女孩子啦~”及川说着竟然还塞了块粉丝送的小饼干进嘴里，嚼得嘎嘣响。  
佐久早觉得自己差点就一口气上不来当场去世，扭头狠狠瞪了及川一眼，“等你什么时候吃出针来，就知道错了。”  
话音刚落，及川竟真的脸色一沉，捂着嘴不动了。  
“喂，不是吧？张嘴，我看看！”佐久早急忙放下书冲过去，拉开及川的手，捏着他的下巴让他张嘴。  
左看右看也只有些残留的饼干渣，正当佐久早怀疑是不是什么化学药品造成灼伤感之类的，及川终于绷不住笑起来，“没有啦，我骗你的。”  
佐久早是真生气，想打这个不着调的家伙两巴掌，又看见蹭到自己手上的饼干渣，气得一把甩开了及川的脸。  
“你脏死了！”  
“呜……小臣怎么对及川先生这么粗暴嘛！”及川揉揉被捏痛甩痛的脸，鼓着脸颊哭诉，上面还印着几个红红的指印，可见佐久早刚刚是真的乱了分寸。  
佐久早抿着嘴不答话，一脸阴沉地用湿巾擦手。  
“哼哼，小臣难道是看及川先生太受欢迎，所以嫉妒了？”  
“小臣明明长得不错的，当然比起及川先生还是差远——了，个子又高，也就只比及川先生高那么一点点点点而已，没有粉丝送礼物绝对是因为小臣性格太差了啦！”  
“还是说你的粉丝其实都送你消毒液、口罩之类的？这太可怕了吧？！”  
烦死了。

这届日本男排凭借坚实的阵容和灵活的战术，一路稳扎稳打，直杀进四强。  
可半决赛是场苦战，和老牌豪强巴西队打得难舍难分，仿佛总决赛预演，第五局双方更是咬死走势直飙上20分。  
体力和精力都濒临极限，跑动时脚步虚浮，鱼跃救球后撑着地面的手掌都在打滑，与其说是“谁更想赢”的较量，更像“谁能超越自身”。  
决胜球及川依旧积极地调动了牛岛，却是出其不意地传给了佐久早，三色球带着刁钻的旋转擦过拦网的指尖，朝着遥远的看台飞去。  
裁判吹响一短哨，接着是一长哨，体育馆里骤然爆发出轰动的欢呼，佐久早尚未站稳就被队友接二连三地从背后压上来，膝盖一软，大家又是齐齐扑在塑胶地面上，耳边炸成一团，有人喊他的名字，可能还有人哭——这是日本男排有史以来第一次杀进世锦赛总决赛，也是1972年奥运会以来，第一次重登世界之巅的机会。  
接下来三天是休赛日，给运动员调整，而佐久早第二天就卧床不起，他自己说发烧，可队医量过体温正常，其它方面也没什么问题，只说是体力消耗过大，休息一下就好了，顺便嘱托同宿舍的及川帮忙照看一下。  
大体上应该没什么问题吧，只是他对自己的身体过于谨慎罢了。  
及川拖了把椅子坐到佐久早床前，伸手撩开他卷曲的刘海，摸上额头，“嗯哼哼~小臣还真是没用呀，才这种程度就病倒了。”  
佐久早闭着眼睛休息，张嘴还是毫不客气地嘲讽：“请不要碰我，你手上可能有危险的细菌。”  
“我偏要碰！趁着小臣无力还手~嘿嘿，小臣的头发是自然卷么？好可爱啊。”  
话音刚落，及川彻自己也愣住了……艹，我为什么会觉得他可爱？！还说出来了？！  
那边佐久早的眼皮跟着跳了跳，突然觉得更热了，像免疫系统识别到外来入侵的抗原，紧急启动应对机制：  
\- 病毒在高温环境下活不久。  
\- 人在高温环境下也活不久。  
\- 我承认我有赌的成分，但今天你和病毒必须死一个。

那年日本队最终在总决赛惜败波兰，屈居亚军，却也是历年来最好战绩。庆功宴上选手们都破例喝了点酒，又哭又笑地闹到后半夜。  
佐久早喝得不多，至少最后还算比较清醒的那一拨，跨过一屋子的“尸体”去露台那边透气，没想到刚拉开滑门，就看见及川抱着膝盖坐在墙边，领口湿漉漉的，卷卷的刘海也湿哒哒地黏在额头上，可能是刚去洗了把脸醒酒，听到声音抬头转过来看看，然后勾着嘴角笑起来，“是小臣呀~”  
大概是还有点醉，所以嗓音软软，脸上蒙着一层粉粉的红晕，栗色的眼睛里有星星点点的亮光，像室内吊灯的倒映，又像挂在睫毛上的水珠。  
“啧，怎么坐地上，脏死了。”  
“及川先生头有点晕嘛…站不住的呀……”及川说着伸手扶住墙摇摇晃晃地站到一半又要跌回去。  
佐久早下意识地一捞，才没让他摔倒，及川就这样挂在佐久早身上，伸着脖子往屋里看，“哇……大家都醉得七七八八了欸，等下善后要麻烦了。”看完又转回来对佐久早说：“小臣，我们先偷偷溜走吧~嘻嘻。”  
距离实在太近了，他身上有酒气和汗味，有食物残渣，还有滴在衣服上难以洗掉的油渍，一样一样清晰地传过来，通过接触的皮肤，通过交错的呼吸，甚至通过来往的眼神，渗进奔腾的血液，直流向怦怦作响的心脏。  
几秒之内免疫系统全面撤退，高温回降，留他赤手空拳、无力抵御。  
“你真脏死了。”  
佐久早拉下口罩，低头吻上去。

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 555555我终于为鸭鸭写字儿了！意外不意外，惊喜不惊喜，不是小岩不是牛若，是sks！！（鸭鸭：知道你是个疯比，没想到这么疯


End file.
